Dame una respuesta
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: ¿qué pasará cuando Kazemaru se de cuenta de que el acoso de Goenji es por qué le gusta?  Yaoi


Jojojo, es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Kazemaru y Goenji, ¡amo a estos dos!

Esto es para _**kamon-dark-kazemaru**_, por eso espero que te agrade

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven, es de level-5 ¿algun día será mío?, comienzo a dudarlo T_T

* * *

**.:Dame una respuesta:.**

Era otro perfecto día soleado, estaba haciendo un poco de calor, pero fuera de eso era un día normal, menos para el pobre Kazemaru.

El peliazul estaba sentado junto a Midorikawa y Fubuki, sus amigos de confianza, estos lo miraban con pena, lo que le pasaba a su amigo no le pasa a cualquiera, sin embargo él tenía la dicha de ser el desafortunado.

-ya quita esa aura depresiva –le dijo Midorikawa quien estaba harto de haberlo visto así todo el día

-no es tan malo –a pesar de saber lo que le pasaba trato de subirle el animo

Kazemaru no hizo caso de las palabras de sus amigos, estos solo se miraron y decidieron dejarlo solo para que se calmara y entrara en razón, así Kazemaru quedo vulnerable en la azotea de la escuela…

Vamos no es tan malo, cualquier chica envidiaría ser acosada por Goenji, pero, él no es una chica. El que sigan a una persona se le llama acoso, pues Goenji es lo que hacía con Kazemaru, no solo eso, también lo observaba con una mirada que incomodaría a cualquiera, era como si el pelicrema tuviera una visión de rayos x y pudiera ver por debajo de su ropa y luego lo escaneara de arriba hasta abajo, luego venía lo más incómodo, Goenji pasaba la lengua entre sus labios ¡quién sabe qué cosas pensaba!, ese tipo de acciones incomodaban a Kazemaru y Goenji no se había dado cuenta de ello. Creía protegerlo de los pervertidos (aunque el fuera el peor) lanzando fuertes y penetrantes miradas de odio logrando así que más de la mitad de los chicos de la escuela tuviesen miedo de acercarse al peliazul, el pobre se estaba quedando sin vida social, si es que tenía una, todo por culpa de Goenji.

Lo más molesto eran las prácticas, en las cuales era víctima de un sinfín de roses, manoseos y una que otra nalgada bien disimulada, por parte del goleador. Era acosado y al parecer ninguno de sus compañeros se daba cuenta de ello.

No es que le molestara estar con un chico, lo que le molestaba era lo que le estaba haciendo, si quería algo, debía pedirlo de frente, no andarse con ese montón de insinuaciones de todo tipo.

Pero lo más terrible, si es que se podía ver de esa forma, era que Goenji estaba comenzando a gustarle, bueno sí, ya estaba total y absolutamente enamorado, pero también aterrado, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se recargo en la pared, miro las nubes y cerró los ojos. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando de la nada comenzó a llover y por alguna extrañísima razón, volvió a deprimirse al sentirse solo.

-con que aquí estabas, te estaba buscando

Esa voz, esa voz lo alerto y miro a aquella persona

-G-Goenji

-estas empapado, ven debes secarte o te resfriaras

Por más loco y estúpido que se viese, Kazemaru siguió a Goenji, este le puso su chamarra al verlo temblar, pensando que tenía frío, más bien lo que tenía era miedo. Ambos se metieron a los vestidores y ahí Goenji le entregó una toalla y su ropa deportiva.

-de donde sacaste

-de tu casillero

-cómo es que

-soborne al conserje

Kazemaru le envió una mirada de enojo y luego se fue al baño a ponerse la ropa, al salir la toalla cubría su cabello, haciéndolo ver total e increíblemente lindo.

Se sentó cerca de la ventana percatándose de que aún no terminaba de llover luego se quitó la toalla y comenzó a secar por mechones su largo cabello. Goenji estaba perdido en los ojos de Kazemaru los cuales veían a la nada hasta que este lo miro y bajo la cabeza con un rojo tono cubriendo sus mejillas, era el momento de la verdad eso estaba muy claro, se armó de valor y camino hacia la ventana.

-Kazemaru

El solo lo miro con incertidumbre y curiosidad, un poco de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡basta de hipocresías!

-…

-sabes muy bien que me gustas

Kazemaru bajo de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a sonrojarse al sentir la mano de Goenji en su barbilla sobando su mejilla suavemente, viéndolo con ojos de ternura, no como lo había visto antes.

-me gustaría entrar en tus ojos para ver lo que ves, si me miras cuando te miro o a quien ves, saber si es verdad lo que dices, si tengo oportunidad

Kazemaru le sonrió, era la primera vez que le decían algo tan bello, y la primera que escuchaba a Goenji hablar con demasiada sinceridad, tanta que le era imposible no creerle.

-si no me aceptas quisiera que me dijeras quien te atrae más que yo, con quien sueñas, quien rayos te aparta de mí, quien me roba el calor que me brinda tu sonrisa y, y, y aunque sufra contéstame

Un incómodo silencio se mantuvo presente un rato, hasta que Kazemaru se levantó

-Goenji yo…

-no me digas que no

-es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho, me gustaría responderte algo pero no sé que decir, ¿me dejarías pensarlo? –dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta, no era de él pero sentía la horrible necesidad de salir huyendo, debía despejar su mente pero una mano tomo la suya

-estamos solos, no podrás huir de mí, ¿comprendes?

-no estoy tratando de… -Kazemaru se quedó en shock

Goenji lo beso, bajo sus manos lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, lo pego a él sintiendo como se tensaba un poco.

-no muerdo

Kazemaru se dejó llevar por el momento, el sentirlo era una sensación cautivante, se sentía como el viento cuando fue corredor, era algo que realmente lo estaba haciendo feliz.

-debo pensarlo –y antes de que fuera a pasar algo peor, Kazemaru salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo la humedad que emanaba de la tierra cuando ha terminado de llover.

Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía tan bien haberle robado un beso a Kazemaru, se sentía también el haber dejado de reprimir sus sentimientos, una alegría inmensa llenó su corazón pues el saber que lo pensaría lo había dejado satisfecho pues él no pensaba desistir.

Kazemaru llegó a su casa y se recostó en su cama, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cada que recordaba aquel beso un sonrojo cubría su rostro y sonreía.

Trató de asimilar esa sensación pero no pudo y lo único que llegó a su mente fue que aceptaría sin duda, a Goenji.

**(-/-)**

Llegó a la escuela, fue el primero y se sentó junto a la ventana, donde siempre se sentaba. Esperó un poco y al fin llegó el pelicrema quien se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kazemaru

-hola

-hola Goenji

-¿qué haces tan temprano?

-necesito hablar contigo

Goenji se acercó al puesto de Kazemaru y le sonrió

-lo eh pensado y pues creo que

-…

-tú también me agradas

-¿entonces sí?

Kazemaru asintió y antes de poder decir algo, sintió los labios de Goenji sobre los suyos, pero también sintió que aquel beso se intensificaba demasiado rápido, era algo extraño y volvió a sentir temor

-¡basta! –gritó separándose de el

-¿qué pasa?

-vas demasiado rápido, esto lleva tiempo

-lo lamento

Kazemaru le sonrió y Goenji se fue a su asiento. Poco a poco los demás chicos de la clase comenzaron a llegar, Midorikawa se sentó justo detrás de Kazemaru, como siempre lo hacía y en medio de la clase de historia le pasó una nota

-¿qué sucede?, porque suspiras cada que ves a Goenji, ¿acaso enloqueciste?

Kazemaru sonrío, le contestó y le volvió a pasar la nota

-no enloquecí, simplemente que ahora es mi novio

-¡¿QUÉ? –Midorikawa se tapó la boca al ver al profesor viéndolo

Kazemaru le paso otra nota diciéndole que le explicaría en el receso.

Cuando al fin llegó el receso Kazemaru les contó lo ocurrido a Midorikawa y Fubuki quienes no lo podían creer,

-¿quién diría que amarías a tu acosador? –Midorikawa sonrío al ver que Kazemaru se sonrojaba

Las clases terminaron y Goenji espero a Kazemaru para irse juntos a casa, sin embargo Kazemaru lo sorprendió cuando lo jaló dentro de su casa.

-¿qué haces?, creí que yo iba demasiado rápido

-olvida lo que dije antes

-de acuerdo

-recibí un mensaje de mi padre, me dijo que llegará por la noche, tenemos como 4 horas para hacer todo lo que queramos

-¿y qué quieres?

-lo mismo que tú

Ahora Kazemaru fue el que besó a Goenji dejando a este demasiado sorprendido

-eso no me lo esperaba

-soy impredecible

Ambos se vieron y sonrieron antes de comenzar con una gran sucesión de besos. Kazemaru se detuvo al sentir que Goenji comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones

-tranquilo

-¿Qué haces?

-lo que quieres

-…

-también soy impredecible

Kazemaru descubrió lo bueno que era Goenji en otras "cosas" y cuando digo "cosas" me refiero a esas "cosas". Lo que el peliazul no sabía es que esa rutina se repetiría por mucho, mucho tiempo porque cuando das una respuesta, no hay marcha atrás, sobre todo si se trata de un acosador como Shuya Goenji.

* * *

Falto lemon, lo sé pero lo hize de rapido porque tengo mucha tarea,

es por eso que si no te gusto (kamon-dark-kazemaru) dimelo y te haré otro con mucho gusto, sólo dime.

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

mmm...¿me dejarían un review?


End file.
